I Fell For You
by Yuu Yamane
Summary: What happens when innocent Hinata has been set up to marry Itachi her entire life? How should she feel? She loved Naruto and all of that was for nothing? Surely she can move on in some way? "Well you are still called weak. I won't tell you who says it, because it would crush your feeling for him" Sakura said. Much drama and some Sakura bashing. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1: The Meet

I Fell For You?

I do not own Naruto. I also do not own the characters and I promise you now in the first chapter that they will be OOC. It's a promise, though I will try very hard to stay within the guides of their characters. This is only my second fanfic, so when commenting please be kind to me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

/ (Action and switch in time)= I thought I should tell you that, because I put that in sometimes instead of just writing down the action in a sentence, and the time will possible go back and forth in this chapter I know it does.

FIXED: I fixed the font as well as I could hopefully this will be a lot easier to read.

It was something that was signed before she was born, she at least knew that much. All the time she had spent loving Naruto-kun was just a waste of time. All the times she had wanted to confess to him would have been a needless effort. Today they decided they would ruin her life and it was the perfect day anyway. Her 18th birthday ….

Two Hours Earlier

I woke up and did everything like I had always done. My father wouldn't acknowledge that today was my birthday. I'm still a disgrace even after improving myself incredibly. Well I mean at least thats what Kiba- kun and Shino-kun said. I was practicing my Jyuuken until I heard the door open.

"Can I help you Neji-kun?" He walked in to me. "Your father wishes to speak with you, Hinata-sama" he said with a voice I heard only when he was trying to hide anger. "Thank you, for relaying the message." I walked past him and headed to my father's office. I wonder why he wishes to speak with me. I mean he never formally calls me to insult me about things I can't help , so I can't guess what he would call me for. Oh, well I'll have to ask when I get there. I walked into the room and didn't glance around. First mistake! "Father, why do you wish ….?" Second mistake! I looked around and became embarrassed. Good thing I'm over the stuttering thing. Why are the Uchiha's here. "Please forgive my daughter's stupidity, she doesn't realize the importance to be proper. This is why she is unworthy of being an heiress" I bowed to the guest and then took my seat besides my father though part of me said to leave before the meeting had began. I was too stupid to listen to my thoughts though.

"Now as for your question Hinata, the reason you are here is we want to join the Uchiha and the Hyuga. So the most logical way would be to have you and Itachi-san get married. This is for the good of both of the clans." So he says. I will not let my fate be decided in 5 minutes without any say it won't happen as far as I'm concerned.

"No I will not get married, not to him or anyone. I have my reasons and I refuse father to be put under something that I had absolutely no say in. Don't make a decision for me without considering how I will take it again." I have become the person I've alway wanted to be a person who isn't afraid of what others think of me. A ninja who always stands up for herself, and that's what has helped me become strong. /slap "You will do as I say, Hinata" Heh, so he thinks. "No, I will not. You'd better find yourself someone who's willing to get married. It won't be me. You have insulted me one too many times and I won't stand for it ever again." It is true I've spent too long trying to make him happy to care what he thinks of me now.

"Please allow me to speak with her alone, Hiashi-sama" "Fine talk some sense into that ungrateful brat." He thinks that talking to me will make me give in. Well then he will be waiting a while. I have the courage to tell Naruto-kun I love him and I refuse to give up my love, because of my father! "Hinata-san?" "If you think you can change my mind you're wrong. I have things to do before I even consider marriage and it will be with the one person I love. I will not be hindered by a clan that looks at me in such disgrace. They can easily pick someone else, because I will continue to refuse." "Then lets keep a secret, we say we'll get married but you do what you want and for me I'll do the same so neither of us have to suffer ok?" I need to think this through. If I were to say yes the consequences would be difficult to end with. If I say no I will get Naruto, but at what price I wonder.

"Fine, I will regret tying myself down. I have to do it for Hanabi, if she were to have to marry at her age I would feel responsible and I would feel horrible. She will become the person I wish I could of. We will keep the secret ok?" "Fine, I shall tell them the news ." He walked away with that. A few minutes my father and Itachi's had walked into the room. "Good to see you've come to your senses, ungrateful daughter." "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR SMART REMARKS HIASHI! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE ROLE YOU PLAY IN THIS CLAN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOUR BROTHER. HE WOULD HAVE DONE A HELL OF ALOT BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER DO! YOU'RE A SELF-CENTERED FOOL WHO WILL DIE ALONE, BECAUSE YOU TREAT PEOPLE HORRIBLY!" I walked out of the room and walked to my room. I am done with him and anything that is associated with him. I just need to be calm I guess, it can't be healthy to constantly yell. Can it? / present time

That's why I'm packing my things now, my father, after that fight, wants me to leave as soon as possible. The Uchiha's are being so kind enough, to take me with them tonight. Oh, how lucky am I? 'Sarcasm intended' "Are you ready, Hinata-san?" "About as ready as I'll ever be" He came in and grabbed my bags and took them out. I followed him with a few other important things. This is it! I finally leave the place that I was caged in. I walked quietly, while Itachi and his father were talking. It's rude to interrupt those in deep conversation, so I shall stay quiet. I mean anyway it's probably for the best anyway. "Hinata-san we're here. I will show you our house. Please, follow me" he said as he walked off. I followed behind him, because I'm not the type to make conversation easily. I doubt that he is either. We eventually made it to a house that was actually quite beautiful. Not that I was really surprised, I mean they always give off the homey feel, unlike the Hyuga's where everything looks untouchable and cold. "

It's quite nice Itachi-san, on the outside. I bet it will be lovely on the inside as well." "I thought you Hyuga's didn't like anything unless it was perfect." Hehehe "No, that applies to most, but not me. I like the look of things that are not perfect, seeing that I myself am not perfect." I refuse to be compared to a regular Hyuga. I am not that at all. He opened the door and walked in and I followed him in. As I suspected it is quite lovely on the inside too. You wouldn't expect that much room, though.

"Well what do you think?" "I believe it is quite nice." I smiled to him a smile that no one else would ever receive. Their has to be something special right? "Well okay then, I'll show you our room" Our? I followed him up the stairs. He walked into the first room to the right. "There are two beds in here so don't worry, about such trivial things" Damn him and the ability to see through people. "Well come along, we have to go eat with my brother and his girlfriend. He insisted it." "Ok" I set my things down in the corner and followed him back down the stairs. After a few minutes we were headed out. / Time Skip the restaurant

We walked into the restaurant and up to a lady. "Hello, what's the reservation under?" She looked at me and asked. I look over to Itachi and he said "Uchiha" "I'm so sorry, please follow me Uchiha-sama" she was trying to get close to him, so she could brush against him. She looked at me and asked "What's your name?" "Hinata" "Nice to meet you Hinata-san" If I really cared about honorifics I could have killed her, but since I don't really care that she put me under the Uchiha. "Here is your table." There was sitting Sasuke and Sakura. What a surprise I knew they would end up getting together. Heh, it's funny how right I am.

"Hinata-san, good to see you again" said Sasuke who was trying to get Sakura to stop from grabbing him. Haha, sucks for him. "Nice to see you as well, the same for you Sakura-san" I took my seat besides Itachi. "Hey, Hinata what happen to your stutter?" Of course this is brought up. "I lost it Sakura-san, after I got over being totally against myself. Why?" "I just was wondering, I mean you still seem like you were too weak to change when we were little that's all I was saying" "Well, I did so I can't be called weak anymore" "Well, you are still called weak. I won't tell you who said it, because it would crush all the feelings you held for him." "So Naruto-kun has changed?" "Indeed he has, not that it matters you're not chasing after him anymore, right?" "No, most definitely not." If he holds such views for me then I will not chase after him. Well then change in plans. I will be forever alone, not as though I care. Itachi can do as he wishes and I will still be just me. I give up on Naruto. That's all I can do, as far as I'm concerned.

"Here is the food." "Thank you Yume" Itachi said politely. He will have no problem finding some girl who will love him. The sad part is they will never be able to get married. Oh well, my day has been ruined. I'll deal with this problem tomorrow, hopefully I'll get some sort of mission, so I don't have time to mope around. Though I cried yet, good job me. I'm getting farther in the world. / after eating "Well, it's about time for us to head back home, come on Sakura-san, brother." He knew he didn't have to say my name, because I was in a bad mood and would follow, even though direct instructions weren't given. As we left for home someone walked towards us.

"Mission, Hinata-chan!" "Hi, Naruto-san. I will go and see Tsunade-sama now. Thank you." That was the most forced politeness I have ever given to anyone. Well at least I keep up with it. "Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" "Leave me be, I have nothing to say to you at all." I was about to walk away until I remembered that I was with other people. "I will see you as soon as possible" I then ran off toward the Hokage's Mansion. I can't stand it! / arrives at the mansion /knocks "Come in Hinata-san" I did as she had asked. I walked in and saw the room only containing her. "What is my mission, Hokage-sama?" "You will be infiltrating a mansion to get a scroll that holds something important for the village" "Ok, but why a girl?" This sounds as though it could end badly. "The owner only allows females with dark hair and pale skin in, it's sort of a fetish for him" "I understand, I will accept. How long is the mission?" "The longest it will take is a month." "Ok, when do I leave?" "Tomorrow here is the information you will need to complete the mission." She gave me a paper. Probably one that will state my name and age and occupation. Perfectly fine with me. I walked home. Well it's not really my home, it's Itachi-sans and Sakura-sans and Sasuke-sans. I just merely live there.

"Welcome home, Hinata" "Ummm, thank you it's nice to be back" Itachi-sans acting weird... 0-0. "So, you have a mission tomorrow? What is it for?" "I have to steal a scroll, nothing more than that. I'm sure that it will go pretty easily." "You will do it easily, I am sure." He holds way too much confidence in me. I don't like it. "What do you plan to do about the Naruto situation?" "Nothing, he can live his life as he wishes and I will do the same. I have no time for such a silly emotion right now anyway. I am over the fact that I loved him. Please excuse me I have to go and get things ready for the mission."

"How long is the mission?" "The longest it can take is a month, it won't take that long though. I will probably be home sooner than that." "You seem sure that the guy will fall for you at an instant, are you truly sure that you can seduce him that easily?" "No, but I will work with what I can to make sure it's not a failure. I will be back before a month. In one way or another." I left him sitting and pondering about what I had said and went to pack my things. Where are they again? I finally found them sitting in a room. Ok, something seductive. Ahh, this should work... There's a reason why I don't ever wear this kimono. It comes very low on me, and it would work for the job. Though wearing such immodest clothes is not acceptable. Oh, well it can't be helped.

"I think I understand what you said, Hinata-san" "Did you?" What I had meant was I would either come back dead or alive. I didn't really care which one it was. "Yes, you implied that you would either come back dead or alive." "Exactly, and to me it doesn't really matter which one it is. I at this point and only fulfilling my job as a ninja, nothing more than that." "What do you plan to wear?" "Don't worry about it, I have everything in order when it comes to that." "Oh, do you?" "Yes, now I need to go to bed, so I can get up and get going early in the morning." "Good night, Yume" That must be my name then when I go on the mission. Dream, quite a fitting name for me. I do dream... /Falls asleep


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

Hello, welcome to chapter 2 of I Fell For You. So I fixed the the font this time so that you were able to read it better. Sorry everyone I didn't realize that it would make it hard to read forgive me. The font is fixed now and I fixed chapter 1. Sorry to those who had difficulty. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yume: Disclaimer? Lee: Hinata-san was here a second ago Yume: Itachi! Come and do the disclaimer! Itachi: She doesn't own Naruto, or it would probably have to do with me and Sasuke. Not that most people would mind that. Well anyway Enjoy...

"Hinata wake up, I would say you should leave on your mission by now." "Ok, I'm awake thanks." I got up and got ready. Once I finish I grabbed my bag."See you around" I said. I closed the door behind me. Now to look at all the directions I was given. Ok my name is Asahina, Yume. I am age 19, so of age. Let's see, seductive is the only thing she wants me to be. I can surely try. I finally made it to the village gate. I'll be back soon Konoha. I looked down at the page once more. Lastly the reason I am doing this job is, because I have to take care of my elderly parents and don't have any money to do so. Seems good enough.

/Few hours later

Hmm, so this is the town? It looks so small. I wonder how someone rich could live here.

"Hello, can I help you. You don't seem to be from around here." "Could you point me towards the Kurosaki Mansion?" "Ahh, you must be one of the girls he's hiring, if I was you I wouldn't do it. He's horrible to most of the people he hires. "I have no choice, my parents are elderly and I have to take care of them somehow. If I can get the job then I can help take care of them." "You're such a kind woman." "Thank you" "If you take this road to the very end you will see two signs one that leads into the forest and one that leads to the next town. Go onto the one that leads you into the forest, you'll see signs that show you where to go." "Thank you"

With that I left and was headed towards the house. This should be interesting for me that's for sure. Since I really don't have any contact with guys. I failed with Naruto all those years, and I never really tried again. Well I guess I get to learn now... There's a sign, it said it was right up here. Oh, now I see it. It's almost as big as the Hyuga Mansion. I walked up to the house. It has lovely gardens too. If I stay here I want to be in charge of taking care of the flowers or cooking. I knocked on the door.

"Hello, are you here to see master?" said a woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Umm, yes is he in?" I asked shyly. "Yes, follow me." I did as she said and she lead me up some stairs to an office. She knocked on the door and waited till she heard him say. "Come in" She walked in and I followed her. "Ahh, so you're probably here for the job application?" "Yes, sir I am." "You may leave Amaya, and why don't you fetch this woman something to drink." "Yes, sir" With that she left and so it was me and him left in the room. "I'm going to ask you questions please answer them, ok?" "Ok" "What is your name?" "Asahina, Yume." "Age?" "19" "So why do you want this job?" "My parents are elderly and I have to take care of them." "Ok, you're hired. I would like you to be my personal maid. Though the clothes you're wearing will never do."

"I have something different if you would like me to wear that." "Show it to me." I grabbed out the kimono and showed it to him. That looks quite lovely, where did you get such a nice item?" "I had to work very hard to get it, I was so happy when I did." "Well go ahead and put it on, the place you can change is back there" he said and pointed to a door at the back of the room. "I'll be back momentarily, sir." I went through the door.

This guy doesn't seem bad at all. I wonder what that woman was saying earlier. I changed into the kimono. It was lavender and had dark purple butterflies all over it. It was one thing that complimented my skin or so I had been told when I bought it. I walked out .

"My, Yume that's quite stunning on you." "Why thank you, master." Time to get to work I want to be done as fast as I can be. I still have to deal with Naruto...

ITACHI'S POV

I wonder how Hinata is getting along. I really can't believe I'm worried about her, but it does worry me. Tsunade-sama did something that I wouldn't expect her to do. Not without a very good reason.

"Itachi-kun are you still worried about, Hinata-chan?" Sakura said. I would be having a talk with her too about what she said to Hinata. It wasn't right at all. Not that I'm mad, Hinata needs to stand up and tell Sakura how it is. This is her house as well as mine. "No, I'm not. She'll do perfectly fine." "Her be seductive? I highly doubt that. She's way too innocent for that, you should know that." "She's changed. You can't hold what she was to what she is now." "Sure, but she's never even had a boyfriend until you. She lacks experience with men and so it will be an automatic fail. She was always bad around guys. Just because her attitude has changed it doesn't mean her whole demeanor has. Even though she said she stopped chasing Naruto-kun do you think she did?" "Yes, she did. Drop the subject now."

HINATA'S POV

Trying to seduce someone isn't that hard. You just have to act innocent, and clumsy while looking beautiful. This is what i've been told, thanks to Sakura-san and Ino-san. I've never particularly liked them, but they have been helpful in the case of trying to get me a boyfriend. "You're very beautiful and your name fits you perfectly."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. Oh no what do I do now? Umm stay calm, yes that's what I should do. Damn my never being in a relationship... "Allow me to kiss you my dear." Seduce! "Of course you can.." As I said that his lips crashed into mine. Well there goes my first kiss. Oh well, can't be helped. This is my mission after all. "You kiss well, have you kissed someone before?" "No, I've been alone. You stole my first kiss, but that is fine I enjoyed it anyway." "I'm glad my dear, I will let you rest, even though I wish to love on you much more." "Another time for sure." I walked out. Umm, where do I sleep?

"Follow me Yume-san, I will lead you to where you will sleep." I followed the girl named Amaya. "Thank you" I said. "Don't get attached to him, he belongs to me." "Ok, good night." I closed the door and looked around. This is quite a nice house, I mustn't get used to this though. It would be pointless to do so. I will be gone in the next few weeks. Now to look at the paper again. Ok so the scroll should be on the same floor as I am. Convenient... Though why do I have to stay that long if I can take it in one night and be done with it. There would be no point in waiting. Though I will use my byakugan to figure out where it is and leave all in one night. No I'll wait till tomorrow, I will need at least one nights sleep. So I will discover where the scroll is tonight and take it tomorrow. I activated my byakugan and looked around. There is a room full of scrolls, that's gonna make this harder.

After a few minutes I had it narrowed down. That will make this a little easier. Or so I thought. After about three hours I found it. Finally, now I need to memorize where it is so I can access it easily tomorrow. I memorized where it was and as soon as I deactivated my byakugan I fell asleep.

ITACHI'S POV

I wonder how she is doing. I shouldn't wonder such things as I have no right to do so, but still it worries me that she will come back different. When she was younger she was kind, but now she has become quite close to what a true shinobi is supposed to be. I would love to have the old Hinata back, that was the one I could be around the easiest. Though I will never get the chance to do so, will I? Good night Hinata, do well...

This is the end of chapter two, sorry it's not as long as the first, but I want to keep ending them when people go to sleep, it makes it a lot easier on me to do so. So sorry again.. Ja Mata -Yume


	3. Chapter 3: When She Returned

I Fell For You Chapter 3

Hello welcome to chapter three, if you've made it this far. Congrats, you can understand my horrible writing or you're actually enjoying the story. Either works. Yume: Disclaimer? Itachi: Make Sasuke do it, he hasn't done it ever. Yume: Sounds good, ok Sasuke-san you're up. Sasuke: Hnn, She doesn't own Naruto. If she did we would surely all die.. Yume: Nah, just you.

HINATA'S POV

I woke up that morning at 6:00 am. Not as though I was really looking forward to being a play toy and all, but it might not be that bad. I looked over to the side of the bed that was empty. Well... it was empty. Why is someone sleeping here? Don't they have somewhere else to go.

"Good morning, Yume-san." Master-san? "G...good-morning!" Stuttering is back? I haven't stuttered since I was 16. This can't be good. "I just wanted to see you, you seem surprised that I'm here." "I'm sorry I was surprised. No guy has ever really taken an interest in me, so you doing so kind of surprised me that's all" I said and smiled. "You're very beautiful I guess I don't understand that you're not pursued by other men."

ITACHI'S POV

Sakura and Sasuke have a mission with Naruto which means I get the house to myself. That will be nice I guess. It will be quiet though, and I kind of wish it wasn't. I've lived most of my life in quietness. This won't do, it's time for me to pick up an actual girlfriend. Maybe I won't worry about Hinata as much if I do. That's today's goal. To find a girlfriend. Anyone will do I will say. Well unless she's totally hideous. Then no.. With that I put on civilian clothes and headed out.

HINATA'S POV

While taking here with this man, why do I wonder how Itachi is? I don't love him like everyone else, so why am I wondering how he is. Isn't it pointless to do so? I would say so. "Is something on your mind Yume?" "No, of course not." He grabbed me and kissed me once again. "May I" he asked me. May he what? "I forgot you don't know what I'm asking you. Never mind. Please leave me be and tell Amaya to send in someone who know what I want." I left pretty sure of what he wanted. "Amaya-san he wants a girl to be sent in, to ummm you know." "Have sex?" "Yes, that's it." "Then go do it, it's your job anyway. Tell him you're the last one who was hired for that purpose." "How about yourself, don't you love him. This would be the time to tell him." "Please just do it." I walked back in. "Amaya-san said I was the last one hired for that purpose." "Hmm, then you'll have to do. This may hurt a lot." He grabbed me as threw me on the bed. ( Now we will skip forward. I refuse to write these points.) He's sadistic, that's why people hate him. His overall behavior, is good, but then it goes downhill from there. Damn that hurt. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Yume, it was your first time and all." "It's ok, I'm ok." I got up and headed to my room, I have to leave tonight. This is surely only going to get worse. Sure enough after a few hours he hunted me down again and that was that.

ITACHI'S POV

I found this really cute girl her name is Haru. She has silver hair, but she won't talk to me. Apparently she won't talk to anyone. She plays hard to get, but I can sense that she's lonely. Like I am, well here goes talking to her. "You seem lonely, do you mind if I sit here?" "No , go ahead." Her voice is soft like Hinata's.

HINATA'S POV

"I'll leave you now, rest up." "We have another full day tomorrow." I sat there for awhile and cried. Is Tsunade trying to make me emotionless. After this I will be for sure. My worth has dropped too. I leave tonight. I packed my things quietly, I know where the scroll is and I will obtain it pretty easily. I walked out of my room. I'm in pain for all the marks he left on my body, that's the least of my problems though. I walked to the room as silent as possible. Now to get in and get out. I sunk through the door and the activated my it is, I swiftly got the scroll and grabbed my bag. Goodbye Kurosaki-san. We will never meet again.

After about an hour of running, someones tailing me I can sense them. Who though? No one knew that I was going to steal the scroll, did they? I think that I should make it fine enough though, there about 10 miles behind me, if I speed up then they will never catch up. I put more chakra into running. There still following I can tell. There catching up and I still have about an hour till I reach home. This is troubling, should I stop? No , only if they catch up will I do so. I kept running until a kunai whipped past my face. Damn it I thought I would make it. Oh well. It can't be helped now. I turned to see who had pursued after me. Ahh, I see now.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san" "Why did you leave me?!" "I don't belong, I must leave now." I walked towards the village. "Goodbye Kurosaki-san" I turned and hit the pressure point in his neck that would make him forget me. "It was never meant to happen anyway." Once I entered the village I headed towards Tsunade's mansion. Never again... I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I did as she said. "Here's the scroll" Then everything went black.

ITACHI'S POV

I was talking to Haru a little bit better than before and then Naruto came in.

"She's back" was all he said and I looked at him dumbfoundedly. "Hinata-chan is back, she's in pretty bad condition."

"Haru-san we will have to talk again soon, this is an urgent situation that I must attend to. Please forgive me." "I understand" I got up and left towards the Hospital. Damn it! She was supposed to come back ok. I continued till I got there.

"Who are you here for?" said the receptionist. "Hyuga, Hinata." "Room 113." I walked into the room and there she lay. Her perfect skin was now adorned with bruises and cuts.

"Hello, Itachi-san. I'm ok you know?" "Who did this?" A very sadistic man." was her answer. "Did you pass the mission?" I didn't want to sound too worried about her. I don't love her and all."Of course I did." "I'll let you rest then." I turned and had made it to the door when she said. "Stay with me until I fall asleep." "Isn't it selfish to ask something like that?" "Nevermind you can leave, forgive me." "I was playing around with you, isn't that what we're supposed to do?" "I guess." I walked to her bedside and sat there with her. "Thank you" she said. "You're welcome, Hinata." We sat there until she closed her eyes. "Goodnight." I sat there with her until I fell asleep.

End of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. It's not my best one, but it will get better in time I guess. Well good-bye everyone. -Y


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins

**I Fell For You?**

Hello, and welcome to chapter 4. I hope you're enjoying my story! I am kind of at a block right now, so I might change this chapter after I post it k?

Yume: Your turn to do the disclaimer, Itachi

Itachi: Fine, She doesn't own Naruto. Sasuke would be dead by now if she did.

Sasuke: I'm already dead, she's too cruel!

Yume: Be quiet, enjoy the chapter everyone!

**HINATA'S POV**

I woke up to someone opening the curtains and light pouring in.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." Where in the hell am I? I looked around. White walls, I'm in the hospital, why? I tried to sit up. That's why, I'm guessing. What happen again? After sitting a few minutes I remembered. That's what happened. Stupid guy. I looked around, the nurse left. I wonder when I can leave this hell hole. I feel very confident why? I wasn't like this before, I had confidence. Not like this though. I feel as though I can persuade someone to do what I want. I don't like it, it doesn't feel right. Having only a little confidence worked better, what kind of person will I become now?

"Good to see you awake, Hinata." I looked over to see Itachi and a girl with him, sort of behind him I guess you could say. "Yeah" was my reply. "You're going to need the keys, they said you'd get out today and no one will be home." "Thank you." He left the keys on the table and the girl that he was with tailed behind him. I feel annoyed by that girls presence.

"Good morning, Hinata-san." "The same to you Tsunade-sama" I said and smiled. "Lets get your paperwork done and then you'll be free. I want you to take it easy. You came back and had a lot of wounds." "I hope I was no trouble for you Tsunade-sama." "No, it's my job. Now excuse me I forgot a paper." She got up and left, what am I going to do? If I sit and do nothing, I'm sure to get bored right? Well the house needs to be cleaned for sure. I don't trust Sakura knows much about cleaning. I might go out and train today anyway. I can't sit around and do nothing. I went and put my clothes on and sat and waited for Tsunade.

"Sorry, I had to take care of Naruto, he was being a pest." "Oh, I understand." She passed me the papers and I signed when I had to. "Well, that should be it. Hinata-san sure you rest, don't over do anything." "I won't." I walked out and headed towards the Uchiha house. I wonder how bad it will be.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Why is Naruto out here? Why is he bothering me? He holds me so lowly. "What do you want?" "Hina-chan, are you mad or something?" "Don't talk to me, Naruto. It is pointless to talk to people who you think are weak don't you think?" "Who told you that?" "Sakura-san. I need to get home now so that I can clean up my house." "No, we're not finished here. What she said isn't exactly how I had said it. I love Sakura-san, but this here needs to be set straight." "Ok, so how did you put it? There's really no way to make that sound any better by the way. Now I will leave." With that I walked off again. I'm tired of people, at this moment. After about 15 minutes I arrived, and proceeded to clean. This is so dull and tiresome. After I finished, I decided to go out.

**ITACHI'S POV**

After I left her last night I had such a warm feeling. Not that I love her, but I accept her presence. Sasuke should be back with Sakura soon, so I should head back too. To make sure everything was in order. Then again Hinata is probably home, fixing that. I walked into the house and no one was there. Well the house is clean, so that means Hinata is out. What would she go and do? I wonder...

**HINATA'S POV**

I decided to go out and train. I usually don't this late, but I want to. I need to become stronger to prove everyone wrong. I began practicing jyuuken. I went through the order of the many various styles. Ok now lets practice the new jutsu I started inventing. I gathered the chakra into my hands, and started moving them in a triangle motion. One going one way the other going opposite. If I succeed then it should make an ultimate barrier and I should be able to attack with it. That is if I can get it to work. I've been messing with this for a while now, so I hope I can finally get it.

**ITACHI'S POV**

I hope she isn't training too hard. "We're back, Itachi-kun!" Oh joy. "Where's Hinata-san?" "She's out right now, training I believe." "Oh, then she should be back soon. It's pretty late." "Yeah, I guess you're right Sasuke" I said after I looked at the time. She will be back soon. "Oh yeah, Itachi-kun we heard what happen to her on her mission. That's pretty tragic. Don't you think?" "What do you mean? Exact details?" " Well you probably knew her mission, well anyway. She did well in getting in without being suspected. She found out what type of person the man was. A sadistic I believe was what she had said. Well he raped her, to be frank with it." "She's not..." "No" "Good" I said finally. "Well dinner should be made, anyone up for cooking?"

"Hello" said a sharp voice. "Welcome back Hinata." "I'll cook, I don't trust Sakura-san. No offense there, I just don't feel like a lot of extra cleaning." She's different, than before.

**HINATA'S POV**

I was suprised how I had said hello. That's not me to say it so sharp and creepy. I'm the quiet one that's kind to everyone right? I guess not anymore. I walked into the kitchen and began to prepare something simple for dinner. I was horribly tired, so I wanted to accomplish eating faster. After about 15 minutes I got it completed.

"Come eat, dinners ready." I set it out for everyone and they one by one came in and sat down. There was onigiri with tomato filling, and miso soup. What is today?

"Hey guess what Hinata!" "What Sakura-san?" "There's a festival tomorrow for the New Year." "Tomorrow is the first? I should have prepared something more appropriate for today. Let me go and make some mochi (rice cakes)." "Stop worrying her Sakura, she's already worried as it is." "Oh is that so?" Damn she's annoying, she's lucky I don't kill her in her sleep.

"Come now Sakura, were going to go to bed." "Ok, I'm coming Sasuke-kun." After they left I picked the dishes up and brought them to the kitchen.

"I'll help you, ok?" "Thank you." We finished the dishes quite easily. "Don't let her get to you, it'll make you go crazy you know." "I know, she annoys me though. I tried to be calm with her, but I'm trying to get used to my self as well. I never had this confidence and now I do I don't know what to do with it." "That's understandable, I was always confident so I don't think I will understand as much as you, but I'm here for you ok?" "Thank you." I walked out and got clothes and took a shower. He accepts my presence. Good.

**ITACHI'S POV**

She's finally calmer. If anything what it seems like is that the events of her last few days she has become stronger. I'm proud of her. She's proving her father wrong which is something I've wished I could do for a long time. I envy her for that...

I'm going to end the chapter here. Sorry that there isn't that much action in this part. I promise that it will get more exciting along the way I just have to get it to that point first. If you have any comments, questions, advice I welcome it all. Thank you and have a nice holiday. -Y


	5. Chapter 5: It Ends

**I Fell For You?**

**Hello welcome to chapter 5 of I Fell For You. I hope you've enjoyed the other chapters. Well without further waiting here it is.**

**Yume: I do not own Naruto, the only thing I own is the plot. All things that have happened, have not happened in Naruto. All of my pairings, and the way the characters act are false. All rights are reserved and belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**HINATA'S POV**

I awoke the next morning wrapped in someones arms. When did this happen? I remember going to bed last night, and I was alone for sure. Oh yeah, this is a couch. I am in Itachi's house. Which can only mean one thing then. The person whose arms are wrapped around me is Itachi.

"Good morning Hinata." "Kurosaki-san!" This must be a dream. He couldn't get into the village. Of course not. I'll wake up and I'll be at home asleep and I'll hear Itachi's breathing. "Are you still waiting for this to be a dream, Hyuga Hinata?" "It is a dream!" "Tell that to the man on the floor there" I looked over. Itachi! "Oh wait you can't talk to him. He's already dead." He laughed. "What have you done?" "Saved you trouble, now you belong to me. I understand why you said what you did. It's because of him, correct?" "No, it was a lie then. I didn't want to be with you!" "Such rudeness!" He came at me with a kunai.

"You'll regret this, Kurosaki-san." "Oh, so you did love him?" What he said caught me off guard. Did I? Surely not, that wasn't our agreement. I still love Naruto. Even though I'm upset that he said what he did. _Don't kid yourself. You know you love him, you haven't admitted it yet though. _**"**No, I don't feel like dying yet, that's all." No one will expect this. I must try the new jutsu, it's the only one that can end this effortlessly. I gathered chakra in my hand and then after a few seconds streams of chakra were visible around my arms. I began punching at him. He dodged as an expert, I won't have any of this. I activated my byakugan and then proceeded to hit his points. This thin chakra string will make the damage even worse if used right, it's still hard to control where the string goes. Though this is my jutsu, so I get to perfect it until it's what I want it to be.

"So, you're not that weak girl anymore now are you?" "No, I'm still weak, because I let emotions get ahead of me still. I will be at my strongest potential when I can kill all of my emotions." I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was staring at the ceiling. What the hell was that about? What I said was true though, I'm not at my potential. I doubt in this life I will get there. After a few minutes I finally decided to get up and noticed that I was drenched in sweat. That was a horrible dream but still. I decided on getting into the shower.

After I grabbed my clothes I stepped inside and let the water hit my back. I didn't realize how tense I was until then. It's all over I reminded myself. I should have figured that Itachi couldn't die and that Kurosaki couldn't fight that well. No matter how well you train, if you're not a ninja in this time you won't be able to stop a Hyuga without charka.

**ITACHI'S POV**

I heard Hinata get up and so I glanced at her. She looked like she had a nightmare. She was sopping wet, and her hair clung to her face. Not to mention her face was tired looking and she was paler than before. I allowed her the quiet her body longed for and went back to sleep. Hopefully with this New Year it will be better for us all.

**HINATA'S POV**

I got out of the shower and began to plan my day. Today was New Years which meant that for dinner special things would need to be prepared. After I got dressed I went around and started cleaning not that there was much of that and then I went to cooking. I heard Itachi walk into the kitchen. "Hinata, my mother would like to come over for dinner so that means we will have extra people tonight." "Thank you for telling me, I will make sure there is enough." With that I went back to making dinner and he stood there a few minutes. "Did you have a nightmare last night?" I looked at him. "Why do you ask?" "When you woke up this morning you didn't look well." "Well yeah, I guess I did. I didn't think it really had taken much toll on my appearance I guess I was wrong." An awkward silence broke out and I just kept trying to cook.

"Hinata, are you gonna go and shop today? All the stores are having sales!" "No, I wish not to waste my day, sorry Sakura." She looked at me dumbfounded. "Do you not like shopping? Cause I love it!" "I hate shopping" I said looking at her like she was an idiot. "Anyway I have to make sure dinner is ready, and everything is in order." "Oh ok, have fun with that. Don't work too hard ok?" "Right" I said and then went back to my task. The rest of the morning and afternoon were uneventful, since I still had a lot to do. Then I heard a knock at the door. It was 5:00.

"I'll get it" I heard Itachi say. "Ok"I called in reply. Now I had to go and make myself look presentable. I came down a few minutes later, proud and clean.

"Hello, you must be Mikoto" I heard Sakura say. "Yes, I am Sasuke's mother, and what's your name?" "I'm Haruno, Sakura nice to meet you." "The same" Mikoto said. I walked into the living room where everyone was seated. "So you're Hinata, then?" "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Mikoto-san." "No need to be so polite, you may just call me Mikoto." "Ok" as I said that I sat down. Her and Sakura chatted about girly things and I kept going back and forth to the kitchen making sure everything was presentable. I heard someone walk into the kitchen.

"What do you plan to do with my son?" I heard Mikoto ask. "Nothing, I have no plans." "Really, that is sad. Hmm, oh well it can't be helped." She can change emotion really fast. "I see that you're also not into girly things, how come?" "I just don't like to bother myself with things that won't enhance my looks. For me to put makeup on is pointless." "Why is that?" "It usually gets in my way, and it never goes on well. I gave up on trying to put on something that wasn't me." "You're a real sinobi, thats for sure. You don't let the more feminine side of you out." "I spent most of my time trying to prove to my father I wasn't a waste of his time to care of my appearance." "Understandable, well would you like help putting this together?" "Sure if you want to help me." After about ten minutes we had everything plated.

"I'll go tell everyone it's ready to eat, ok?" "Ok, and thank you Mikoto." She left the kitchen and I started towards the dining room with the different food items. She's a nice lady that's for sure. This new year should be interesting that's for sure. We all sat around the table enjoying food and talking about what we planned to do for the new year. After a while we decided that we would go to the festival. I was just dragged along, and didn't really know what to do.

"You should try and have some fun" Sakura said. More like slurred she was drunk and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Yeah" I said as I backed away from her. If she was going to get sick I didn't want to be in the way. I ended up bumping into Itachi. "S.. sorry" I stuttered. He looked at me with knowing eyes. There was emotion in them I could see it. "It's ok, dear." I think I almost blushed when he said dear. Then I looked around and realized why. Fangirls... What he did next surprised me too. He grabbed my hand and we left Sakura with Sasuke. Sucks to be Sasuke right now. "We will have fun together, ok Hinata?" "Ummm, ok" I was lead to do many different things. I actually admit being around Itachi was a lot of fun. If I had met him before Naruto I would have fell for him.

It was about the time for the fireworks to start and he was leading me somewhere. We sat on top of the Hokage Monument and that's where we watched the fireworks. "Thank you, Itachi." "For what?" "I had fun today, because of you. Thank you" I smiled to him. "Smile more often, ok?" "Ok" I replied. The next thing we both did caught us by suprise. I was facing him, and him me. I don't know who closed the distance between us, but soon are lips clashed together. It was a simple kiss, but a kiss at that. I was probably redder than a tomato, but that was ok. He went to kiss me again, this time he deepened the kiss and I allowed him to.

After a few minutes we broke off. "I fell for you, Itachi." "Is that so?" he questioned. "Yes" after that he embraced me. "Good, I was waiting for you. I hope you know that." "I do now" I said. He just laughed. "You wanna know something funny?" "What?" "This morning I said, I hope this new year is better for us all." "It is better isn't it?" "Much" he replied.

**END**

I bet most people expected it to be longer. Well I decided it's not gonna be. This is it and I hope you enjoyed it. So thank you for those who read the story. I'm proud to say this is the first story I've finished. I feel proud though I don't know if I should be yet. Oh well, thank you for reading. I might do another story with this couple. Cause I do adore it.


End file.
